


A new interest

by KingFake



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Large Cock, Obsession, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFake/pseuds/KingFake
Summary: After her encounter with Nihilego, Lusamine is sick.Lillie, preparing to leave for Kanto in search for a cure, ask Elio to take care of her mother.Lusmanine, still affected by the toxins, spends a week being taken care of by Elio, a feeling blooms inside of her, what will she do?
Relationships: Lusamine & You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Lusamine/You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Kudos: 28





	A new interest

Elio excited the Aether Paradise facilities, looking over the road ahead, he saw Lillie who was wearing her new outfit.

He ran to her, as she saw him, she waved at him as Elio got close to her.

“Thank you so much Elio”, Lillie said as soon as Elio reached her, “I’m so sorry that you had to stop your climb to the league…”

Lillie had a pained expression on her face, “I need to go to Kalos to find a cure for Nihilego’s toxins, but Mother is in a very delicate state”

Elio grabbed her by the shoulder, “Its not a problem Lillie, and don’t worry about the league, I needed a rest anyway”, he said with a smile on his face.

As Lillie saw his smile, a weight she felt on her shoulders went away, “Thank you Elio”, she said as she opened the door to the mansion.

The two of them went inside stopping at the middle of the room, “I have prepared the room to the left, you can use it”, Lillie said pointing at it, “Now, with Mother”

Lillie walked to the door at the end of the room and opened the door.

The room was exactly as he remembered it, the white walls with black on them, and the black furnish.

There were only two different things, the access to Lusamine’s lab was again covered with a mirror, and a chair was moved close to the bed.

And on the bed, laid Lusamine, as the two got close to her, Elio saw a towel on her forehead cooling her down.

Lillie lowered her voice, “Mother is sleeping now”, she said getting close to Elio, “For now, just change the towel on her head for a fresh one every hour”

Elio looked at the sleeping Lusamine, her cheeks reddened from fever.

“Again, thank you so much Elio”, Lillie said as she hugged Elio, “Please, take good care of Mother…”

And with dose words, Lillie quietly left the room, leaving him alone with Lusamine.

Elio now standing alone took a few steps toward Lusamine, he lifted the tower on her face and touched the forehead with his hands.

“It’s a little bit cold”, he said as he looked at the water bucket near the bed, “I should get more”

Elio took the bucket and left the room, as he closed the door, Lusamine weakly opened her eyes.

Overtaken by her fever, her thoughts were scrambled, “What is going on…”, she thought as she tried to move to no avail.

The door opened, but Lusamine couldn’t see that far, she just heard the steps someone took.

Lusamine looked as the figure left something in the ground and grabbed the towel on her head.

“What is it doing”, she thought as the figure lowered to the thing he left on the ground and began to move, “Is it, refreshing the towel?”

With calm movements, the figure refreshed the towel and left it on Lusamine`s head, as the figure got close, she could see it was Elio.

“Is he helping me?”, Lusamine thought in disbelief, “After what I had done to him…”

As Elio sat on the chair next to her, he saw Lusamine with her eyes opened, he closed himself to her and softly said, “You don’t have to worry, just rest”, with a smile on his face.

Lusamine`s thoughts cleared a little, enough for a gratitude to be born, “Thank you…”, she whispered as her eyelids got heavier, the only thing in her mind was Elio as she drifted to sleep.

\--- The next day ---

Lusamine woke up, her mind still clouded by the illness.

She heard as the door opened, she still couldn’t see who it was, but she figured out who it could be.

Elio quietly walked to Lusamine, a tray on his hands.

As he got close to her, and saw her awake he greeted her, “Good morning Lusamine”, he quietly said as he left the tray on the bedside table.

A faint aroma got to Lusamine`s nose, Elio had brought food, while the smell was pleasing it didn’t wake her appetite.

Elio grabbed Lusamine by the shoulders and carefully rested her back against the headboard and sat next to her.

“You need to eat”, said Elio as he reached for the tray and grabbed a spoon, “Wicke helped me make broth”

He grabbed a spoonful of the broth and got it close to Lusamine`s mouth.

“Being feed by a child…”, Lusamine thought pitifully as she slowly opened her mouth to eat.

The broth warmed her body as Elio kept feeding her, “I hope it was good, I’m not that good at cooking”, he said his cheeks reddening out of embarrassment.

“It was good”, Lusamine said after she took the last spoon from the broth.

Elio smiled at her, his cheeks still red, “I`m glad you liked it, I will think about what to bring to you tomorrow”

Lusamine looked at Elio, his joyful attitude was contagious, “I look forward to it”, she said a faint smile on her face.

\--- The next day ---

Lusamine sat on her bed taking the last bite of fruit that Elio had brought her.

With his cares, Lusamine had recovered enough of her strength to eat by herself, Elio was sitting by her side if she needed something.

She then took a sip from the hot tea that accompanied the fruit, the bitterness of the tea was softened by the honey Elio had sugared with.

“Did you like the lemon tea?”, Elio asked as he looked at Lusamine, “To be honest, I can’t stand its sourness, but its really good for fevers”

Lusamine left the cup on the tray as she turned to see Elio, “It’s really good”, she said before she took another sip, “I like my tea on the bitter side, but this one is really good”

Elio sighed from relief, as if his biggest worry were that she disliked the tea.

“Aren’t you tired of taking care of me”, Lusamine asked as she took another sip from the tea, “Wasting your time with me…”

Elio moved closer to her, “I’m not wasting my time with you”, he said looking at her, “I want to help you”

Lusamine left the cup on the tray, “After everything I had done…”, she said looking at the tray, “How could you forgive me after what I tried to do”

“I forgave you long ago”, he said smiling at her, “I am sure everyone else has done the same”

Taken y surprise by that answer, Lusamine giggled as she looked at Elio, “You have forgiven me…”, she said as she grabbed the cup again, “Aren’t you a curious thing…”, she said before taking another sip from the tea.

Elio continued to smile at her as they continued to converse, the getting closer as time went on.

\--- The next day ---

“The sea looks beautiful today”, Lusamine commented as she walked with Elio in front of her Mansion.

Elio smiled as he saw the sun glittering on the water, “It really is a nice day”, he said as he helped Lusamine walk, “It would have been such a shame to stay locked up in your room”

Lusamine had a serious look on her face, “Is being with me such a chore?”, she asked looking at Elio in the eyes.

Elio began to blush, “That is not what I meant, you see…”, he tried to explain before being interrupted by Lusamine’s laughter.

“I was just teasing you”, she said as she recovered her composure, “But it really is a nice day”

Lusamine continued to talk as she moved to her left, getting close to the border, “I don’t remember the last time I just looked outside…”, she said resting against the rail.

Elio stood close to her, the two of them looked at the sea, lost in its beauty as pokémon appeared and disappeared from their view.

The two continued to look at the ocean for a while, before returning to the mansion.

As they walked to the mansion Lusamine muttered, “I really obsessed myself over them…”

“There is nothing wrong with loving something, you just have to be careful on how you show that love”, Elio answered without thinking.

Lusamine giggled at his answer, “Are you teaching me about love, boy”, she said still giggling, “But you aren’t wrong”

Elio blushed as they reached the door, he opened the door for Lusamine letting her pass, after entering, he closed the door behind him.

\--- The next day ---

The pair were walking on the conservation area, Elio was walking behind of Lusamine as she slowly looked at the Pokémon.

“They seem to be in good condition, you have done a good job”, she said to her Employee that stood in front of her.

The employee smiled at the praise, “Thank you ma’am, we did our best to let you rest”, she said as she gave Lusamine a list, “This reports the state of the more delicate pokémon in our care, there was been nothing out of the ordinary”

Lusamine gave the list a passing glance, “Well done, if something out of the ordinary contact Wicke”, she said returning the list to the employee.

“Understood ma’am, have a nice day”, she said before walking away from them.

Elio looked over the rails, seeing an employee taking care of a Starmie in the water, “I’m glad the pokémon look so happy”

Lusamine stood besides him, “Did you believe I don’t take care of them?”, she asked resting on the rail.

“It’s not that, I just…”, Elio blushed as he tried to look for an answer.

As Lusamine was about to speak, Elio blurted, “I just think that you look better when you are happy”

Lusamine stood in silence, her cheeks reddened as she proceeded what Elio had just said.

Elio remained silent, but Lusamine patted him on the head, “Thanks for the compliment”, she said smiling at him.

Looking at her, Elio smiled back at her.

Lusamine began to walk, Elio following behind her, they continued their walk observing the pokémon, during their walk, Lusamine cheeks had a crimson touch in them.

\--- The next day ---

“My, this stew is delicious”, Commented Lusamine as she tasted the food that Elio had brought for them.

Elio smiled as he eats his stew, “I’m glad you like it, it was a bit hard to make it myself”, he commented.

Lusamine looked surprised, “You made it yourself?!”, she asked.

“After the broth you ate, I practiced when I had the chance”, he said, as he took another spoonful, “I wanted to surprise you”

Lusamine looked at the stew in front of her, “It must have taken him quite a while to make this, and all while taking care of me…”, she thought as she took another spoon of stew.

Her cheeks reddened as she thought of Elio, she left her spoon on the plate and looked at Elio.

“Elio, I…”, Lusamine tried to say but her words got stuck in her throat.

Elio looked at her, “Is something wrong”, he asked the smile on his face moving.

As Lusamine saw his smile shifted the words came out of her mouth, “I… just wanted to thank you for everything you had done”, she quickly said.

Elio concern softened and he began to smile again, “It’s nothing Lusamine, I enjoyed my time with you”, he said before taking a sip from his water.

Lusamine calmed down, “Thank you for being with me”, she said before taking a sip from her water, her cheek reddened.

\--- The next day ---

Lusamine sat on the border of her bed, she dangled her legs waiting impatiently for Elio to visit.

After a week of rest and being looked after, Lusamine had recovered from her fever; although she still had the toxins in her body, she could begin to manage the Aether group once again.

“Elio is taking his time”, she mumbled as she looked at the door, “I wonder what we are doing today…”

As she was lost in her thoughts the door opened, and Elio entered the room, Lusamine smiled as she saw Elio walking to her.

Lusamine pated the bed signaling Elio to sit beside her, he obeyed.

As he sat, Elio turned to her, “I am glad that you are fully recovered Lusamine”, he said smiling at her.

“Yes, thanks to you”, she answered back.

“Then I should prepare to return to the islands…”, Elio said as he began to stand up.

Lusamine panicked as the weight of those words hit her, she grabbed Elio by the hand, “T… there is no need to go, you can stay here as long as you want”, she tried to convince Elio.

Elio sat down on the bed again, “I would love to stay with you, it has been a fun week, but I have to return to my trip…”, he said before being interrupted by Lusamine.

She had launched herself to him, her hand restraining him, “Please Elio, don’t leave me”, she said as panic in her voice.

“Don’t worry Lusamine, I will come to visit you when I can”, Elio tried to calm her down, to no avail.

Tears began to form on Lusamine`s eyes, “No don’t leave me, I don’t want to be alone, not after you were so sweet to me, after you show me so much affection”, she said, as her voice grew desperate.

“I know”, she said to herself a smile appearing on her lips, “I know how to make you don’t want to leave me”

Before Elio could said anything, Lusamine kissed him.

It was a short kiss, followed by a barrage of them over his face. She slowly went from the lips to the neck.

Pausing for a second, Lusamine removed Elio`s shirt before continuing her kisses.

“Don’t leave me”, were the only words on her head as she kissed him, her hands slowly removing his pants.

Leaving him naked, Lusamine moved herself to Elio`s manhood, there it stood, his erect cock.

Lusamine fell in love with the monolith in front of her, “I can’t even hold it with my hand”, she thought as she tried to grasp it.

Lost in her lust, she began to suck it, her head bopping up and down as she lubricated it.

She played with her tongue, teasing his cock as she moved her head.

Elio was speechless at Lusamine action, his face completely red.

“I love that face he is making, I am the only one that should see that face”, Lusamine thought as she began to move faster.

Slowly, Elio´s cock reached further into Lusamine´s throat, “I can’t breathe”, thought Lusamine as she pushed herself even deeper.

His cock began to twitch as he was about to cum, Lusamine with one last push, got to the base of Elio´s manhood, completely obstructed her throat.

Elio came, and Lusamine drank all the semen that came down to her throat, almost passing out from the lack of air.

As he finished, Lusamine took out Elio´s cock, and gasped for air.

Elio couldn’t say anything at the recovering Lusamine as she slowly regained her composure.

“I love the way you taste darling”, Lusamine said as she climbed on top of Elio´s manhood, still erect after the deepthroat.

She positioned herself on the tip, and slowly descended, Elio´s girth stretching her womanhood.

“You are tearing me apart love, its like I am a virgin again”, she said biting her lips holding her moans.

But, as she reached halfway through Elio´s length, she looked at his face.

The usual smile he ported had banished, a pained expression on his face, as tears formed on the corner of his eyes.

Seeing this, Lusamine lowered herself on top of Elio, “I’m sorry Elio…”, she apologized as his cock reached deeper and deeper on her insides, “I thought you would like it”

“It’s just..., That I don’t want to be alone again”, she said slamming her hips on Elio, his cock reaching her cervix and poking it, “You had given me such warm, that I cant imagine living without it”

Lusamine hugged Elio as she laid her head against him, “Its fine if you leave, just try to visit me whenever you can”, she said softly to his ear.

Elio, now with chance to say something, opted to not, instead hugging her back.

“Thank you so much love, it really means a lot to me”, she said kissing him on the cheek.

But, as she finished the kiss, an idea came to her head, “There is a way to never feel alone…”, she said to him as she began to move her hips.

“If I get pregnant, I will always have your love with me…”, Lusamine said as she bounced her hips on top of him, refusing to end the hug.

With each bounce, her mind went blank, the only thing intact was a warm she felt when she thought of Elio.

Lusamine was whispering to his ear, “And after I have this one, you can give me another, to always feel your warmth”, her cheeks began to redden from her fantasies, “Having a big family, to fill this empty mansion…”

Elio began to fell himself getting over the edge, “Lusamine, I am about to…”, he tried to say before Lusamine interrupted him.

“Cum inside me, get me pregnant with that wonderful tool of yours”, she cried as she slammed her hips on him, making Elio cum.

His cock erupting at her cervix, flooding her womb with his seed.

Lusamine mind went blank as her womb was being filled, the warmth she felt expanded to her whole body.

With her all the composure she had left, she lifted her head to see Elio.

He had fallen asleep, his eyes shut tightly, but a small smile on his face.

Lusamine smiled looking at the face of the one who had filled her with so much love, with her remaining strength, she turned the two of them to the side, and left Elio´s face on her blossom.

Without removing Elio´s cock from her insides, Lusamine stroked his head, as she slowly felt asleep, know fully that she was going to be a mother again.

\--- Two months later ---

Lusamine sat on her desk at her office, she had received a letter from Lillie.

The letter told her about her trip, and how the research with Bill had progressed, telling her that they were so close to find the cure for the toxins.

After reading the letter, Lusamine was writing her reply, telling Lillie how she has been feeling recently, and how the pokémon were at the conservation area.

She was smiling as she wrote the letter, but as she reached the end, her smile turned into a smirk as she wrote her goodbye.

“I’m so glad you are so happy at Kalos, and I hope to see you again soon. By the way, you are going to be a big sister”

She guarded the letter on an envelope and sealed it.

“Wicke, can you do me a favor”, Lusamine said as she pasted the stamps on the letter, “Can you mail this letter for me?”

Wicke grabbed the letter, “With pleasure ma’am”, she said as she exited the office.

Lusamine looked through the window at the sea, she slowly caressed her belly, that showed a slight bump.

But as she was losing herself at the view, the opened, as she turned and saw who it was, she smiled as she said, “Welcome back my love”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this story a while back, and waited for the day the poll ended to publish it, hope you enjoyed it.  
> I tried to make a story with a more dominant female character, and I enjoyed the idea of playing with the inhibitor effect of the toxins.  
> And now with the poll, it was really interesting seeing how it progressed through the two weeks, but now that it has ended, the first place was a cheating 4.  
> There was a close race between 1 and 4, but it seems that 4 took the upper hand. I will start to write the story.  
> And, like always, criticism is always accepted in the comments to improve in both my writhing and redaction.  
> If you have seen any orthographic mistakes, please comment them to change them when I can.  
> Once again, thanks for reading my work.  
> I hope to see you, on the next one.  
> KingFake


End file.
